toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cogs
Cogs are evil business robots. In the original download video, which is no longer shown, the Cogs were accidentally created by Scrooge McDuck when he crossed the wires of the first Cog by accident. The Cog started up the machine he was made from, and started the invasion of the Cogs. There are four types of Cogs, Bossbots, Lawbots, Cashbots, and Sellbots, each kind of cog deals with a different type of buisness.They each have ranks just like in real life. An example is the Flunky, which is a member of the Bossbots. In general, the lowest-leveled Cogs are the ones that are the furthest down on the corporate ladder. The ultimate goal of the Cogs is to turn the fun-filled land of Toontown into a land of serious business. Cogs are found patrolling every street of every playground, but not Playgrounds themselves, only the streets. Occasionally, a Cog may walk into a store along the side of one of the street, causing a Cog building to fall onto the store. These buildings may contain one to five floors but are always chock-full of Cogs that are higher levels than the Cogs wandering around on the streets. Recently, Disney announced that the cogs would be unleashing a new tactic to end toons' fun- Cog Dominium! They are supposed to be new bigger better versions of Cog buildings and full of minigames. The release date is unknown but they said it was sometime this year. When a Toon is fighting a Cog and if the Toon(s) fails, it becomes sad and shrinks into the ground while the "wah-wah-wah" music is heard, along with the Cogs (usually) jumping around and doing the "Nyah nyah nyah-nyah-nyah" gesture. List of Cogs Bossbots: *Flunky *Pencil Pusher *Yesman *Micromanager *Downsizer *Head Hunter *Corporate Raider *Big Cheese Lawbots: *Bottom Feeder *Bloodsuckers *Double Talkers *Ambulance Chasers *Backstabbers *Spin Doctor *Legal Eagle *Big Wig Cashbots: *Short Change *Penny Pincher *Tightwad *Bean Counter *Number Cruncher *Money Bags *Loan Shark *Robber Baron Sellbot: *Cold Caller *Telemarketer *Name Dropper *Glad Hander *Mover & Shaker *Two Face *The Mingler *Mr. Hollywood Boss Cogs *Vice President (VP ) - Sellbot. *Chief Financial Officer (CFO) - Cashbot. *Chief Justice (CJ) - Lawbot. *Chief Executive Officer (CEO ) - Bossbot Trivia *Did you know that a Level 12 cog can survive ANY single gag (not including organic level 7 gags)? *Did you know the name "Cogs" comes from the mechanical cogs found in machines. It also is an insult for a stingy person. *Did you know that while Level 12 cogs do have the most hit points, Level 11 cogs have far more powerful attacks. The Mingler has the most devastating attack, as her Paradigm Shift can take away 24 points of laff to all of your team members. *Did you know that Cogs can be found on any neighborhood street? But, you and friends can defeat those rotten cogs with Gags. *Did you know cogs fly into battles and are more likely to join them if you have three or more toons in the battle? *Did you know cogs range from levels 1 to 12? *Did you know there are 2.0 Cogs that can only be found in Bossbot HQ. These cogs must be defeated twice because when you defeat them once, you have to battle their skelecog! *Did you know that there are four boss Cogs? They are the CEO, the CJ, the CFO, and the VP! *Did you know that you can ask a cog to be your friend, but obviously they will refuse. NOTE: Some have asked a cog to friend them, and sometimes, but VERY rarely, they will accept their friend request. *Did you know there are certain "laser cogs" that are found in Lawbot HQ. These appear when a toon tries to solve a laser puzzle but fails, and ends up fighting a laser cog. NOTE: YOU DO NOT GAIN EXPERIENCE BY FIGHTING THESE KIND OF COGS. *Cogs range from Levels 1 to 10 on streets unless there is an invasion or a summon, but however, in Cog Bosses, the highest cog is a Level 12. *Cogs were invented by Gyro Gearloose, and accidentally activated by Scrooge McDuck when he mistakenly rewired the master control robot clearly responsible for the never-ending production of cogs. This was shown in Toontown's original flash that was shown when downloading it. *Did you know that all cogs have ties on their suits? Category:Cogs Category:Gameplay